


Ayah Muda 3 : Byakuya

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Ayah Muda [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayah Muda 3 : Byakuya

**Ayah Muda** **3 : Byakuya**

**Summary:**

**Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Warning: Please take the story as it is.**

-

            Keberadaan Byakuya, bagi Renji, bagaikan dinding tinggi yang –meski bagaimanapun dia berusaha- sangat sulit untuk dilampaui. Ada suara di sudut hati kecilnya membisikkan, pria ningrat itulah yang merebut Rukia darinya. Sedih atau benci, toh Renji tak bisa menghalangi sahabatnya. Byakuya mampu memberi Rukia hal yang tak bisa ia berikan: keluarga dan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

            Walau ada sedikit rasa sentimen, Renji tak bisa membiarkan sang kapten murung terus. Mungkin bagi orang lain Byakuya tetap pria dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sebagai wakil kapten yang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Renji merasakan ada yang berubah dalam diri Byakuya.

            Kalau mau merunut, hitung Renji diam-diam, itu terjadi sejak mereka mampir ke Karakura dan melihat ‘anak’ Ichigo. Ketika sang kapten bilang ingin punya anak, hampir saja dia pingsan mendengarnya. Ironisnya, Renji hampir bisa mendengar Zabimaru terkikik, menguping hal yang kedengarannya mendekati mustahil itu.

            Jangan-jangan Byakuya memang serius. Bahkan Renji tak bisa membayangkan rupa bangsawan itu jika betul suatu hari nanti ia jadi ayah. Apa imej a heartless bastard yang –secara rahasia- Renji sematkan padanya akan luntur? Apakah si anak malah ketakutan punya ayah seperti dia, dan saking takut dan menyesalnya sampai-sampai memohon supaya dikembalikan ke rahim? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat shinigami berambut merah itu pucat pasi.

            Jadi, Renji berusaha menarik kesimpulan yang menurutnya cerdas, Byakuya _memang_ menginginkan anak.

-

            Ichigo melambai dengan antusias saat Byakuya dan Renji muncul di toko Urahara. “Oi, sini,” serunya keras.

            “Tsk, iya, sabar,” gerutu Renji. Di sampingnya Byakuya melangkah anggun tanpa berkata-kata. “Kenapa kita dipanggil ke sini?” tanya Renji.

            Masih tetap dengan alis berkerut yang jadi trade-marknya, Ichigo nyengir. “Ada sesuatu untuk Byakuya.”

            “Kuharap apapun yang akan kau berikan untukku itu menarik dan penting,” ujar Byakuya datar. Meski dari luar terlihat acuh dan terganggu, sebenarnya dia senang bisa keluar dari Soul Society. Ia sudah merencanakan akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di Real World begitu urusan dengan Urahara selesai.

            “Tentu saja menarik,” dengus Ichigo.

            Tepat saat itu seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang keluar. “Kuchiki-san,” sambut Urahara tak kalah ceria dengan Ichigo. Tapi sejauh yang diingat Byakuya, mantan kapten genius itu selalu riang, entah kelihatan gembira karena memang hatinya senang atau karena ada hal licik yang disembunyikannya.

            “Abarai-san juga, selamat datang.” Di tangan Urahara ada kardus bekas permen yang dipegang dengan hati-hati.

            “Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari?” tanya Byakuya langsung. Wajahnya nampak bosan tapi Urahara sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi itu.

            “ _’Kami’_? Kau sudah pikun rupanya,” Urahara tersenyum lebar. “Aku hanya mengundangmu,  Abarai-san tidak termasuk.”

            “Hmph, Kapten memaksaku ikut,” gerutu Renji pelan. Tadinya dia akan mentraktir Rukia di kedai sushi paling enak di Seireitei. Rencana itu batal karena mendadak Byakuya mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya ikut ke Real World. Ketika dia mengutarakan alasan tidak bisa ikut, mata Byakuya menyipit berbahaya dan sekali lagi mengulang perintahnya. Entah kenapa Renji mendapat perasaan si kapten hanya ingin menjauhkan Rukia darinya. Dasar!

            Salah besar kalau sahabat Rukia itu mengira tak ada yang mendengarnya.

            “Aku tidak ingat _pernah_ memaksamu, Abarai,” tukas Byakuya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi tetapi rasanya Renji tiba-tiba dicekik reiatsu salah satu kapten paling tampan di Gotei 13 itu.

            “I-iya, aku datang ke sini sukarela, kok,” ucap Renji terbata.

            Urahara mengajak para tamunya ke beranda. “Lihat,” katanya sambil meletakkan kardus yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

            Renji dan Byakuya menunduk. Dua shinigami itu terkesiap melihat segerombolan makhluk imut yang berlarian di dalam kardus. Mereka sudah pernah melihat berbagai binatang yang ada di daerah itu, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat hewan kecil yang seperti itu.

            “Ini anak ayam,  bukan?” Byakuya tidak bisa menutupi rasa takjubnya.

            “Yup,” jawab Ichigo senang. “Lucu kan?”

            “Tapi,” sela Renji. “Sejauh yang aku tahu, ayam tidak memiliki bulu dengan warna-warna nyentrik seperti ini.”

            Urahara menggoyangkan kipasnya dengan gaya sok tahu. “Tentu saja tidak, Abarai-san.”

            “Kalau begitu, yang ini kok bisa?” lanjut Renji.

            Ichigo dan Urahara tertawa terbahak, merasakan kebingungan mereka.

            “Bulu anak ayam ini diwarnai,”  jelas Ichigo. “Jadinya pink, kuning dan hijau seperti ini.”

            Tanpa sadar Byakuya mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai si ayam-ayam kecil. Hatinya tersentuh merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang menyambut tangan lebarnya. Beberapa mematuk jari-jarinya. Geli, Byakuya tersenyum. Hanya dalam beberapa detik dia sudah jatuh hati pada mereka.

            “Ini untukku?” Byakuya mendongak, memandang Urahara.

            “Iya,” jawab Urahara. “Semua. Ambil saja Kuchiki-san.”

            “Terima kasih.”

            Urahara memberi sekantung jagung kering yang sudah ditumbuk, menjelaskan bagaimana memberi makan si ayam dan memberi tips-tips supaya mereka tetap hangat.

            “Bagaimana kabar anakmu?” tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

            Alis Ichigo berkerut. “Anak yang mana? Kau mengigau.”

            “Itu,” Renji memutar mata. “Si bebek kecil.”

            “Oh, Getsuga,” balas Ichigo. “Dia baik-baik saja. Masih kecil kok.”

            Urahara menoleh. “Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya? Sudah lama aku tidak mampir ke rumahmu, Ichigo.”

            Ichigo menimbang sejenak. “Baiklah,” Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

            “Nah, ayo ke mobil,” ajak Urahara. “Ada beberapa barang yang akan aku antar ke rumahmu.” Karena sudah beberapa lama tinggal di antara manusia, Urahara sudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dia telah mahir menggunakan berbagai benda elektronik maupun kendaraan. Dan karena dua tamu terhormat dari Soul Society sedang dalam gigai mereka, otomatis cara tercepat untuk kemana-mana adalah dengan kendaraan.

            Byakuya menutup kardus si anak ayam, tapi tetap memberi celah. Dia tahu para makhluk penuh warna itu juga memerlukan udara.

            Jinta memasukkan kardus-kardus yang akan dibawa ke dalam bagasi. Byakuya barusan meletakkan kardusnya dan berdiri sejenak. Saat dia menoleh, benda itu sudah tidak ada. Matanya mencari-cari.

            “Semua sudah aku masukkan,” dengan sok Jinta pura-pura menyeka dahi.

            “Punyaku?”

            “Ah, maaf Kuchiki-san, karena tidak banyak tempat di kursi penumpang, semua barang saya masukkan bagasi,” ujar bocah kecil yang sebenarnya berusia jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya.

            Yang tidak diketahui para pria itu, Jinta sama sekali tidak melongok isi kardus Byakuya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tiba di rumah Ichigo dan mendapati para anak ayam yang tadinya lucu, imut dan menggemaskan telah terbujur kaku.

            “M-maaf Kuchiki-san,” Jinta tergagap. “Saya tidak tahu kalau di dalam situ ada makhluk hidup - _tadinya_.”

            Byakuya menatap mayat-mayat kecil itu dengan nanar. “Kenapa...kenapa bisa mati?”

            “Mungkin udara di bagasi terlalu panas,” kata Urahara dengan nada menyesal.

            Bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu Byakuya tidak sanggup mengalihkan matanya. Anak ayam imut yang telah sukses merampas hatinya telah tiada. Bayangan kegembiraan karena istananya di Seireitei akan dipenuhi ciap-ciap merdu mereka langsung sirna.

            Renji mundur beberapa langkah. Entah pada detik berapa Byakuya kembali jadi shinigami. Wakil kapten itu  merasakan aura gelap dan reiatsu mengerikan keluar dari tubuh kaptennya. “Kapten, tenangkan dirimu...”

            Semua berteriak saat buncahan yang mirip kelopak Sakura memenuhi udara.           “Gyaaa...”

            Tak perlu diutarakan lagi kalau jeritan kaget mereka sangat tidak  keren dan jauh dari macho.

-

            Setelah itu hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari Byakuya. Tetap kelihatan acuh dan dingin. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah kehadiran remaja berambut oranye di rumahnya.

            “Ada apa?” tanyanya langsung.

            Ichigo meringis. Hakama hitam shinigaminya berkibar ditiup angin senja. Byakuya mengalihkan matanya ke kotak kecil di tangan teman sang adik.

            “Temanku ada yang punya hamster. Kebetulan hamsternya beranak banyak, jadi aku minta beberapa untukmu.”

            Hati-hati, Byakuya melongok ke isi kotak itu. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak begitu berminat dengan hewan apapun. Tapi melihat tiga hamster imut itu, Byakuya langsung mengubah keputusannya.

            “Cantik sekali,” gumamnya.

            Ichigo menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan puas. Remaja itu merasa agak bersalah setelah insiden anak ayam warna-warni beberapa waktu lalu. Meski bukan salahnya, dia merasa ikut andil. Bukankah ayam-ayam yang masih bayi itu mati ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya?

            “Hamster-hamster ini tak akan menyusahkan,” urai Ichigo sambil mengawasi Byakuya yang membelai lembut bayi-bayi hamster itu. “Makanannya gampang dicari.”

            Byakuya mendengarkan uraian Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian.

-

            Si hamster berlarian di kandang eksklusif mereka ketika langkah kaki pelan dan hampir tanpa suara semakin mendekat. Mereka mulai bercicit. Byakuya tak kuasa menahan senyum. Dia tahu para hamster imut itu mengenali langkah kaki tuan mereka.

            Di dalam kandang terdapat mainan untuk si hamster. Di masing-masing sudut terdapat timbunan rumput segar dan dasar kandang dialasi serat fiber yang dipesan khusus dari Kapten Mayuri. Byakuya ingin ketiga hamsternya nyaman, dan karena ia lebih dari mampu untuk  menyediakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan  kenyamanan mereka, ada ruangan tersendiri untuk habitat baru mereka. Yang dimaksud dengan kandang adalah ruang luas yang mendapat cukup sinar matahari, dengan tanaman hidup dan didisain mirip hutan mini. Karena hamster itu bukan jenis yang liar, tentu saja ruangan itu bagai surga.

            Seekor hamster berlari ke arahnya. Dengan lembut Byakuya mengangkatnya dan mengambil sejumput rumput segar, yang langsung dilahap dengan semangat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, main-main Kyoraku menyarankan Byakuya mengadopsi beruang. Segera Byakuya menampik usulan tersebut. Menurutnya, yang paling cocok dengan hewan buas yang jauh dari kesan jinak itu adalah Kapten Zaraki.

            Setelah puas bermain-main, Byakuya keluar. Sayangnya, ketika dia berbalik dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa pintu yang ditariknya tidak tertutup rapat, meninggalkan celah. Tanpa bercicit, ketiga hamster itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan kabur.

            Betapa marah dan terkejutnya Byakuya ketika mendapati kandang mewah super eksklusif itu kosong melompong. Penghuni mininya raib, tidak meninggalkan jejak. Setengah hati Byakuya mengakui kalau tiga hamster hadiah Ichigo itu sangat cerdik. Buktinya, meski pengawal dan prajurit di mansion Kuchiki itu telah mencari ke segala penjuru dan sudut, si hamster tidak bisa dipastikan keberadaannya.

            Sekali lagi Byakuya kehilangan. Pertama anak ayam, kemudian hamster. Sambil menghela napas, akhirnya bangsawan itu sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya dia tidak jodoh dalam memelihara binatang. Mungkin belum waktunya dia jadi ‘ayah’.

-

**The End**

-

A/N: Suatu hari Ibu membeli anak ayam warna-warni yang saat itu marak dijual. Saya tidak bisa menahan tawa waktu Pakde saya yang dari Tulungagung terpana melihat ayam warna-warni itu di rumah. Beliau berpikir kalau anak-anak ayam itu memang memiliki warna pink, kuning, merah, hijau, dsb. Saya hanya bisa melongo. Barangkali di tempatnya tidak ada yang jual anak ayam yang diwarnai. Karena melihat Pakde yang kelihatan sangat tertarik, Ibu saya memberikan mereka. Sayangnya, anak-anak ayam yang lucu dan tak berdosa itu tewas kepanasan di dalam mobil. Arrggghh...Saya jadi sedih.

 

There were hamsters at home but they belonged to my brother. Para hamster itu kecil sekali, mirip tikus. Ketika salah satu induk perutnya membuncit dan siap melahirkan, semua hamster di rumah kabur entah kemana. Adek khawatir, gimana ntar keadaan si induk dengan bayinya? Para hamster itu lebih cerdik daripada kami –manusia- karena meski berbagai upaya sudah kami lakukan, kami tidak pernah bisa menemukan mereka.


End file.
